Turtle
=The Pilot= Terrible guy, an hero'd at the end of Falling Down after a bad DEX roll or 99. Personality Appearance Hispanic manlet. Grown up a few inches but now has pointy ears after taking Progenitor Nanites. Relations & Allies Team Rest Well Mask Justicar Kuz'kina Mat =Old Suit = Light build DEX-4 DUR-2 (Bio -1) POW-2 REC-4 (Bio +5) SPD 2 STR2 Out of 200 points Features: Gills (Free with Amphibious) Fins (Free with Amphibious) Adhesion (190) Natural Weapons (180) Body Type Bio (170) Amphibious (150) A.I: none User Interface: Nerve Suit (145) H.U.D: Suit Status (145) Advanced Suit Status (140) Night Vision (130) Thermal Vision (120) Sonar (Free with Amphibious) COMMS: Radio Transmitter (120) Worm (115) Weapons: Metalstorm (95) Defenses: none Drones: Scout (90) Upgrades: Environmental Controls I, II & III (60) Collapsible (55) Grappling hooks (50) Storage (50) Nanites: Hydra (40) Mycelium I & II (20) Progenitor (10) Berserker (0) = New Suit = Suit Crunch After the new factions have revealed themselves, Turtle Mk. II has joined the Green Initiative faction in order to best honor the memory of his cousin who has perished at Operation Falling Down at what was once Vancouver. Medium build DEX-3 (+1 with Maneuvering Rockets) DUR-3 (Bio -1)(+1 DUR w/ Armor plating)(+1 DUR when blocking) POW-4 REC-4 (Bio +4) (Falling down reward +2, unless other members want to contest it with M695) SPD-4 STR-3 (+1 with Sub-Armor Pistons) Out of 275 points (30 for Falling Down)+(15 from Operation Avalanche)+(15 from Operation Mountain Goat) +15 (Operation Minesweeper)=238 points Points are halfed after joining the Green Initiative Out of 238 Points (+15 points after Operation Red Eye)(+15 points after Stormwatch)(+15 points after Operation Lurker) (+15 points after Operation Blowout) (+2 points after Operation Bye Bye Byrdy) 300 points Features: Gills (300) (Free in Aquatic form) Fins (300) (Free in Aquatic form) Natural Weapons (300) (Free with G.I sign-on bonus)(Applied to 8 tentacles) Tentacles (290) Body type: Bio+Variable+Aquatic+Mimic (260) (Bio is halved with G.I sign-on bonus)(Aquatic is free w/ GI) A.I: Agent (250) User Interface: Manual (250) H.U.D: Suit Status (250) Advanced Suit Status (245) Thermal Vision (225) (Doubled with G.I penalty after first purchase) Radar (205) (Doubled with G.I penalty after first purchase) Sonar (205) (Free while in Aquatic form) COMMS: Radio Transmitter (205) Worm Platform (195) Weapons: 2x Autocannons (165) Experimental #004 (Opalite Technologies Contract points Cost-145 points) Defenses 2x Light Shields (135) Shield Link Armor Plating (+1 DUR) EMP Shield (125) Drones 1 Scout drone (120) 1 Scout drone (110)(Doubled with G.I penalty after first purchase) Drone Upgrade Scanner (105) Spotter (100) Upgrades: Environmental Status II & III (85) (Halved with G.I bonus) Camouflage (75) Collapsible I & II (65) Grappling Hooks (60) Sub-Armor Pistons (50) Maneuvering Rockets (40) Storage (40) Nanites: Hydra (30) Mycelium (20) Mycelium II (10) Berserker (0) Reference PACYOA TEAMWORK EDITION "..." =The Pilot= Yuri Borisovich Sakharov Personality Insert Russian stereotypes here Appearance Relations & Allies Russian gov't, along with the late Turtle-Shark and Turtle Mk II. =The Suit= Class: Fortress Stats Dex:1 Dur:5 (+2 when blocking) Pow:5 Rec:1 Spd:3 Str:5 Features: None Body Type: Biped (0) Suit AI Soldier AI (10) User Interface Brain Implant (20) HUD Suit Status (20) Advanced Suit Status (25) Floodlights (30) Radar (40) COMMS Radio Transmitter (40) Free-Space Optical Transmitter (50) Spider (55) Defense Maze (65) Spyware (70) Weapons Powerfist (85) 2x Wave-Motion Guns (125) Defenses 2x Heavy Shields (145) Battering Piston Shield Link Upgrades Environmental Controls (145) Environmental Controls II (155) Cyber Brain (165) Martial Arts: Sambo, Powerfist (170) Veteran Soul (175) Collapsible (180) Nanites Hydra (190) Berserker (200) Suit Crunch Category:Medium Category:Suits Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE